The Band Of Seven
by Magyk-Foal1
Summary: When Luke turns evil and tries to resurrect the Titan Lord, Seven Demigods set out to try and foil Luke's plans, to save the Western Civilization! (Aiding Percy Jackson, will still have original characters. Also a few changes) Seven OC's hopefully they're not Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's! Created with the help of BookLover2401! R&R!
1. A Very Small Private Chat

**Hey everybody it's Magyk-Foal1! This is FanFic #2! The Band of Seven! This replaces the Percy Jackson series but still has all the characters and what-not. Adeile's Epic Kanto Adventure will still go on. So, without further ado; Let's begin.**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does!**_

**1. A Very Short Private Chat**

**Oc1's POV (I promise not a Mary Sue!)**

I have no idea what's going on.

My name is Violet Meringue, I live in Manhattan and I was only ten when I ran away from home, found some friends who were much like me, battled tons upon tons of what I thought were only Greek Myths and we were all trying to find somewhere safe to live.

Yes I said Greek Myths. Turns out they're real and I am a child of one of the Greek Gods. And once in a while they have a child with a mortal, the children (Like me) are called Demigods. Half Human, Half Greek God. But I didn't know then. Which one is my parent you ask? Well, you'll find out later.

When I was in primary school, I'd been kicked out of a couple of schools, this was my third school that I had been to. I wasn't any of those really popular kids or one of the sporty kind. Not a nerdy kid either. I was one of those kids that hung out on their own, because everyone was afraid of me and I have been diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD.

It all started when I was sitting on a bench, I was watching the vines on one of the buildings in the school when Mark Diablo walked up to me with his mates. He was a bulky guy and was known for bullying loner kids like me. Because he's surrounded by a mass of lanky cronies, he feels like he could do anything. I was trying so hard to not be the first to say something.

"Hey Meringue, growing off the vines today? Feeling ripe?" Sneered Mark, he was pretty stupid, and some of his lackeys sniggered. "Or are you going to talk to yourself?"

I replied with a smart assed comeback, it went like this; "Actually, I am feeling ripe, if anything, you were plucked off early and thrown in the garden waste because you were rotten and now you're stupid."

Mark's face went red with anger, he wasn't used to people talking back to him, his victims would normally curl up and wait for him to go. He's not that frightening. "I'd be careful, you've already been kicked out of two schools, don't want your widow of a Mum to go bankrupt to try and get you into another school~"

I stood up, my mother, Lucy Meringue, was trying her best to keep me in school, she's a normal Mum, but wierd things have occaisonally tried to kill me and she's been getting pretty desperate to get me into a school, this one, 'Yancy Academy' for the kids with "problems" like me. They accepted younger kids depending on how many enrolled. Anyways, I got really angry, some of the kids backed off, looking to the vines on the wall.

"They moved!" One said quietly.

"I could've sworn they moved!" Said another.

I didn't know what they were talking about, but the bell went and Mark and his Lackeys went away. I raced off to class, for if I was late, my teacher would get angry.

I was running to class when I ran into one of Mark's cronies, he smirked at me and started to block my way to my classroom. My teacher is going to get mad. I pushed him aside too roughly and started running up to my class as my teacher was watching me.

_Oh-Oh..._

He saw me. I'm late! That bastard made me late! Mr Alzheimer was glaring at me, like he was going to make me write lines or hand me a super hard test or something...

"You're late." He grunted.

"S-Sir, I'm sorry!" I stammered he was really creepy, it's like he had a grumpy face branded onto his creepy head.

"Come with me." He growled.

"What for?"

He didn't answer, instead, he grabbed me by the ear and dragged me down the hallway, into an empty room. He pushed me into the room before walking in himself and locked the door behind me.

I turned to the door but saw that Mr Alzheimer was gone, I turned just in time to see a thorn races past my head and impales itself in the wall behind me. I spotted my teacher but...he was no longer human. He had a long, scorpian like tail, he was part beast, part something that's for sure. I'm not sure what he's meant to be...

"Violet Meringue, you're not allowed to live any longer." He threw another thorn from his tail so fast, that I didn't have time to duck, It grazed my right shoulder and I felt a searing, burning pain in my shoulder. I tried to look around for an exit, the only ones were the windows.

I picked up a chair and threw it at him, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. Mr Alzheimer was stunned for a brief moment. I looked around and found a ruler. I did a javelin throw with it towards him. He swatted it away and I rolled away as another projectile sailed over my head.

"Hey! Old Timer! You're a bit late with the arrow heads!" I teased. His name sounds like 'Old Timer' even though Alzheimer is a disease.

My teacher roared angrily. I threw a chair out the window and jumped out, hurting my foot from a somewhat awkward landing. And I bolted, Mr Alzheimer roaring in anger.

"I'll get you Violet Meringue! I'll get you and your Mother!"

Everything after that was a blur. I got home. packed my stuff, packed some food and wrote a good-bye note to my Mother, put cream on my shoulder. Then I raced out the door with my throbbing foot and shoulder.

A few hours later, I had ran into a boy who had also ran away from home. He said his name was Luke Castellan. His friend Thalia Grace had ran away too, because monsters were attacking them. We set up camp together and ate dinner. Luke told me that Mr Alzheimer was actually a Manticore and that I was lucky to escape. He fixed me shoulder and my foot by giving me food called Ambrosia. He said it was Godly food that healed our wounds, it tasted like the cookies my Mum would make me. Apparently we couldn't have too much, or we'd burn up.

Thalia showed me her shield. I felt frightened just by looking at it. Thalia told me it was a replica of Zeus's sheild that frightens anyone that looks at it.

"Wait. Zeus's shield? Manticore? Godly Food? What's going on?"

"Violet." Luke said. "You know the Greek Gods right?"

"Sort of"

"Well.." Thalia finished "They're real."

**Woo! Longest chapter I've ever written! I'm going to celebrate! How, do you ask? By eating chocolate and writing Chpater 2! Seeyou then!**

**R&R!**


	2. Biggest News Since the Tree

**Ugh, I haven't been writing in ages too much school work!  
>Anyways, here's Chapter Two, time skip by three years! Two different POV's in this chapter! New OC! <strong>

**Chapter 2: Biggest News Since The Tree.**

***Violet***

Three years.

Three years since Thalia Grace, my best friend and Daughter of Zeus had died on Half Blood Hill. She fought valiantly protecting me, Luke (Son of Hermes, real cutie) and Annabeth (Daughter of Athena) as we were being guided to Camp Half-Blood. As Thalia gave her life, Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree. Her spirit helps protect the borders of Camp Half-Blood to this day. Camp Half-Blood is a Camp where kids born half human, half Greek God go to train and become Heroes like Heracles. Well, not exactly like Heracles but you get the point.

It's been three years and I haven't found out who my Godly Parent is. Whoever he is, he sure has some explaining to do. I've been crammed in that Hermes cabin for ages!

Let me explain. The camp has cabins in a U shape. Each one represents one of the Gods of the Olympian Council, some like Hera and Artemis don't have children, but we have cabins for them so that they don't get angry and feel that they're not liked or anything like that. But anyways, because Hermes is the God of Thieves, Messengers and most importantly; Travellers, any Demigod who doesn't know their Godly Parent, get crammed into the Hermes Cabin, since I don't know mine, I've been stuck in the Hermes Cabin. I don't have anything against him; it's just that it's so crowded! Oh well, at least I get to be with Luke!

I was sitting in front of Thalia's Tree; I didn't feel like training at the moment, I wanted to be in the outside world. Sometimes if we were lucky, we got to go on Quests. But since Luke returned from his with a big scar on his face, we haven't been allowed to, it also doesn't help that Zeus is really angry for some reason.

"Hey, Violet!" Luke ran up to me, looking all puffed from running.

"Hi Luke!"

"Mr D wants everyone to train, including you; he says "the camp is for training not mourning at a tree""

"Urgh fine, I'll just do some gardening, that's all I'm good at."

"Don't be like that; you're good at fighting too, just not with a sword, that's all. Come on, let's do the climbing wall. I know you like doing that." Luke smiled down at me before grabbing one of my hands. He then got me onto my feet and ran to the climbing wall, pulling me along with him.

"Is there going to be lava as well?" I said, making sure it sounded like a challenge.

"Lots of lava" Luke replied with a smirk.

I smiled and yanked my hand away from Luke, running ahead of him, I ran past startled campers as I leaped onto the climbing wall. Luke followed and even though he is the best swordsman this camp has had in aeons, I'm a better climber than Luke. So when we both got to the wall, I made it up before the lava could get campers half way up the wall. It gave me time to look at the Canoe Lake as some poor campers capsized their canoe.

Eventually Luke climbed up, not a single bit of lava had touched him.

"You make it look easy" he said.

"I try not to show off, you can't really decide on my Godly Parent because I'm good at gardening and I can climb 'Deadly' lava walls." I said, clenching my fists in anger.

Luke looked weary; he's been a little distant since his quest. I know he's hated the Gods for not claiming their children, otherwise, we never know who our Olympian Mother/Father is.

I do have a small hatred for the Gods, especially Dionysus or Mr D, he's our Camp Director, God of Wine and Madness, he has been sent to this Camp for a thousand years because he was chasing an Off-Limits Wood Nymph.

There was silence between Luke and I as we got down the climbing wall. We were walking towards the Sword Arena when he finally said; "I think I might know who your father is, but it's better if you find out yourself."

"If I ever do..." I muttered, but I don't think Luke heard. We went into the sword arena; sure I like to practice with Luke even if I do lose every single time. We practiced for a few good hours until we heard the horn that sounded for dinner. We sent offerings to the Gods, then ate, sang a few campfire songs then went to bed. Typical way to end a day at camp right? No, when Demigods go to sleep, we usually have dreams, glimpses of the past, present or future.

My dream has been the same for a while. Here's how it goes...

It's raining and a '78 Camaro just flipped and the people inside screamed. Two boys got out of the sides of the car; they looked at something in the distance. Then in a hurry, trying to get everyone else out of the car.

The two boys are running now, one brown haired (Or was it blonde? I can't tell in the rain), the other black haired. An older Lady was with them, maybe mid-thirties? Probably one of the boys' Mother I suppose. The boys are trying to get themselves and a familiar looking Satyr away from something.

A Cow goes flying with a 'Moo!' and who knows where the poor thing went. Then the scene changes to what I think is a Minotaur holding the Lady and she dissolves into a golden light, one of the boys screamed and ran to fight the Bull. Then I hear a deep, cold laughter and the dream ends. Only because that's when I wake up in a cold sweat and decide to leave the Hermes Cabin to go for a walk.  
>No-one is really strict on the fact I leave the cabin every night, I only have to avoid the Harpy patrol or I'll get eaten. Usually when I'm out at night I go to the woods to train. The sky was dark with black clouds, it was raining but the magical borders of camp kept out the rain. So I won't get a cold. I snuck into the Sword Arena and looked around for a weapon, I found a Whip and went into the woods, I've never used a whip before but I guess fighting monsters are the only way to test your skills, or die trying.<p>

Eventually I found a Scorpion, about 5 feet tall maybe? I dodged its stinger and lashed the 10 metre long whip, the tail came clean off, only then I realised the whip was Celestial bronze. The scorpion made a grab for me but I swung my whip and it curled around the pincer it tried to grab me with. I quickly uncurled it and sliced off both of its pincers. The scorpion made a sound (possibly a hiss) and disintegrated into dust.

That was when I heard the scream of a boy.

***New OC!***

My friend screamed at the sight of his mother dissolving into a golden light. The weird cow man had killed her. I couldn't do anything, I was in shock, we were soaking from the rain and we had our friend Grover hanging from our shoulders, occasionally moaning "Foood"  
>My friend Percy charged the Beef-head (His Mum called it a Minotaur) without a weapon, I didn't want him to get hurt, so I dragged Grover past the barrier, dumped him there and went to help Percy out.<p>

The Minotaur charged and we ran in different directions as Percy's mother said, but bull man had his arms out this time and we had to duck to avoid his attempt to grab us. He crashed into a tree and one of his horns got stuck. He pulled free, but when he did; there was a loud _snap!_ And the Minotaur screamed (Or Mooed) as one of his horns came right off. I then wanted to draw the attention to me instead of Percy and I did the smartest thing ever. "Hey Chunky! You suck at charging, have you got Mad Cow Disease or what?!" The Minotaur got really pissed and charged me. Percy ran to the tree and yanked the horn from it. I jumped onto the Minotaur's head and bounced right off it. Landing beside Percy, we were both really tired but something inside of us kept us going.

Percy looked at me and said something, I didn't quite catch it. Percy then ran towards the Bull and sidestepped. But that was his mistake. The Minotaur saw this and grabbed Percy, he was holding him so tight that Percy couldn't move and was struggling to breathe. I started panicking; I didn't know what to do. Then there was a tug in my gut and in my hand was a small ball of fire.

***Violet***

I really wanted to go help, but they seemed fine. But what just noticed was that these were the boys from my dream. The one with the fire shrugs and throws it at the Minotaur, he drops Percy in surprise and starts burning, and the boy throws another ball of fire and the Minotaur slowly disintegrates into dust. The boy collapses and stops moving. So I run out and manage to haul the two boys over my shoulders but I don't get very far. Some Nymphs pop out from the trees and help me out, two take one of the boys; another two take the Satyr who I recognised. I stumbled back to the Big House and called out. Lights turned on and Annabeth and Chiron walk out. They see the urgency and they get all three inside to look after them. Chiron then orders me back to my cabin and I lay down in my spot on the floor. I spent the rest of the night thinking about what had just happened.

**So, how was that people? It took me a while, I'm sorry for those who have been waiting. I've been very busy. Hopefully Chapter 3 doesn't take as long.**

**Any guesses on Parentage yet? Hint, the boy IS NOT a son of Hephaestus!**

**R&R! **


	3. A Father-Daughter Relationship

**Finally, we can get this show on the road. First things first, you guys can flame all you like, but I'll keep writing for those who like this story (Big thank you to QuazDren, your comment made my week!) Those who think the current OC's are Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. Give me time to prove you wrong! This is just getting started! (Also 'Band of Seven'; means seven OC's a bit like the ones in Heroes Of Olympus.)**

**Chapter Three: A Father-Daughter Relationship**

***OC2 (The other one from last Chapter.)***

The past few days have been blurry. It was, sleep, wake up slightly, eat delicious pudding which was spoon fed to me by a girl who looked my age. At one point a blonde haired girl fed Percy who was lying in a bed next to me. It wasn't nice, but I was glad to have recovered before Percy. I then sat beside Percy as he woke up in a deck chair outside a few days later.

Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Jadu Caroban and Percy Jackson and I learnt that the Greek Gods were real; we were both shocked and very sad. That meant Percy's mother, Sally Jackson was dead as far as we know. We got crammed into the Hermes cabin as soon as Percy could walk. I found out that the girl who was feeding me, her name is Violet. She's around my age and she seems to dislike the Gods for not claiming her. For all we know, she could be a Daughter of a Minor God or something. She shouldn't worry too much. I told people about our little Minotaur event, people might think I'm a child of Hephaestus (because of the whole fire thing) but I'm not too good at making swords and stuff so that has everyone confused.

The camp counsellors are trying to figure out what mine and Percy's parentage are. It gets really annoying when you know multiple people are staring at you. At one point, Percy's head was nearly flushed down a toilet by a Daughter of Ares. Her name is Clarisse, she reminds me of Nancy Bobofit, a big bully from mine and Percy's school. But Percy got her back, we're not sure why but the toilet's exploded and all the toilet water soaked Clarisse and her cronies. As well as Annabeth (turns out she was feeding Percy whilst he was recovering) and I. After that Annabeth decided that she wanted the Hermes cabin for Capture the Flag. Sounds pretty fun I guess. That would mean since Annabeth's a Daughter of Athena, she's got some strategy that will get Percy pulverized by Clarisse, sounds wonderful. But it looks like Percy doesn't have a clue on what's going on.

In the meantime, we'll have to wait for Capture the Flag or CTF or whatever you wanna call it. So on the Thursday (The day before CTF) the Hermes cabin decided to do some sword training. We had to pair up with someone to practice with and I ended up being with Violet, I'm not complaining though. She told me she's horrible at sword fighting so I'm not going to be beaten to a pulp. But poor Percy is, since he got paired with Luke because there was no-one else to put him with.

***Violet***

Jadu is pretty interesting, he's a little quiet. But he seems to be taking the news better than Percy; he seemed distraught about his mother. I kind of feel sorry for him. But I was glad that I was paired with Jadu, though when he heard our swords were made of Celestial Steel, he freaked out and said something about "Needing to go to the Bathroom." And he ran out of the arena. I'll tell you, I thought it was a bit weird but I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go. At least he didn't have to see how horrible I was at Sword Fights. I'd like to try out that whip again but I can't just leave.

The session ended with a Disarming Technique between Percy and Luke. Percy won the first round fairly quickly. Everyone was surprised, even Luke. They tried it again but Luke won very easily. "Beginner's Luck?" someone called. I looked around but I couldn't find who had said it.

Nothing really happened after that. Not til the day when it was time for Capture the Flag. My current cabin, the Hermes cabin, was teamed up with Athena. The rest were with Ares. I was assigned to be a scout, while Jadu and Percy were Border Patrol.

***Jadu***

I decided to try and use some of that Fire again, so for tonight's game, all I took was a shield the size of an NBA backboard. Percy spoke to Annabeth for a bit before being left in the dust and because he nearly fell over his giant shield. We headed out to the lake and our Flag was put on Zeus's fist. Though to me it looked like a bunch of Dinosaur Droppings. After a while the conch horn sounded and Luke and everyone else ran out.

"Good Luck!" Violet called and ran off into the woods. Man she was quick, but the Nature Spirits were much quicker.

After a while, five Ares campers burst through the trees and ran straight up to Percy. But like a good and stupid friend I was. I stood in the way of them, holding out my shield. The Ares campers laughed.  
>"That's pathetic; I heard you wailed on Sword Training. Were you too weak?" One of them jeered.<p>

"N-No" I stammered "I just didn't feel like it."

Clarisse laughed and she thrust her spear into my shield and both my arms went numb. Then Ugly Number One (The one who spoke before) hit my helmet with the butt of his sword, I fell back, dazed. I rolled away and Percy stepped forward. I was too out of it to do anything. But the next thing I know, Percy is down too. He probably didn't get that Clarisse's spear was electric.

I took off my helmet and my vision cleared. And I didn't need to do anything. Percy jumped up and broke Clarisse's spear, he then took out the other Uglies and before I could say anything. Luke and Violet ran through the trees, Luke handed Violet the flag and she placed it on our side, the picture on the flag changing to a caduceus.

"It was a trick!" Clarisse growled "A trick"

I stuck my tongue out at Clarisse which was probably the wrong thing to do. She gave me an evil sneer and stormed off, her lackeys dizzily following her, Percy and I hi-fived.

"That was awesome!" I said.

"Yeah" Percy replied.

"Nice job" Said a voice.

Percy and I turned to see Annabeth materialise out of thin air, I was amazed, and her hat was magic! But Percy thought different.

"You set us up, you let Luke and Violet take the flag" he said.

"What can I say? Athena always has a plan." She looked down to see Percy's arm where he was cut by one of the Ares campers with a sword. "What is that?"

"A sword cut"

"No, it was a sword cut, look."

I looked at Percy's arm and saw what Annabeth meant. Percy's arm had completely healed while he was standing in the water.

"Percy, get out of the water." I said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Percy got out of the water and he immediately looked as though he was going to pass out. Annabeth cursed. "This is not good, this is really not good. I thought maybe it was Zeus but..."

Percy wasn't sure what was going on, but I was beginning to worry, especially when a Hellhound appeared out of no-where and had its eyes trained on Percy.

Nobody moved, everyone was too frightened except for Annabeth who yelled "Percy, Run!"

Annabeth and I tried to get in the way, but the Hellhound leaped over us and landed on Percy, it began clawing at Percy and in moments he was bleeding a lot. Then for the first time since that night on Half-Blood hill, my hands were ignited with fire and I burnt the Hellhound and it melted into shadows. I noticed the campers were staring at me in awe.

Chiron cantered over, his face grim.

"Di immortales" Annabeth said, "That's a Hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't...they're not supposed to..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said, "Someone inside the camp."

Violet and Luke came over, their moment of glory gone.

Clarisse yelled, "Its Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Shut it, Clarisse." I said, it sure shut her up, I couldn't help but smile.

"Percy, you're wounded" Annabeth said "Get in the water."

"I'm okay."

"No you're not Percy, get in the water" I said "Chiron, watch this."

Percy stepped in the water, and very slowly, his wounds began to heal. All the campers gasped. Percy tried to apologise.

"Percy, look up"

He did, and what he saw was a fading green hologram of a three tipped spear: a Trident.

"Your father" Violet murmured "First Thalia, and now you, this is really not good."

"It is determined" Chiron announced.

Everyone was kneeling, even the Ares cabin. I decided to follow suit and kneel too.

"Poseidon" said Chiron. "Earth-shaker, Storm-bringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

The next few days, Percy felt horrible, he had a cabin to himself but he felt lonelier than ever. Sure, Grover, Violet and I still hung out with him. Annabeth still taught us both Ancient Greek but she seemed distracted most of the time.

The day after that has got to be my highlight, it started at dinner time when Dionysus was being a huge brat to Percy after being claimed, something like this happened: 

*Flashback*

_After we sat down for dinner, Dionysus was being very much like himself._

"_Yeah, yeah whatever bravo for Perry Johnson and what-not," he said._

"_Umm, Percy Jackson, sir" Percy corrected._

"_I don't really care. Just go back to eating before I turn you into a dolphin and send you back to your father."_

_Violet stood up from the overcrowded Hermes table. (_Thinking back on it now, Violet was pretty brave, and awesome.)  
><em>"Would you just stop being rude to us all?! Just because you got sent here for something you did wrong, it doesn't mean that you have to be a jerk to us all the time!" Violet yelled. <em>

_All the campers gaped at her. I heard a few murmurs like; "She's nuts." Or "You go girl!"_

"_Violet" Chiron warned._

_They both ignored Chiron. Dionysus's eyes flickered with purple flames.  
>"Now Violet, I'll have you know that you should be on your best behaviour."<em>

"_Best behaviour? Who are you, my Dad?"_

_Then it struck me...no wonder why she has a big temper..._

"_Do you really want to know who your Father is?"_

"_Not really, but it wouldn't hurt to be noticed by my father for once!"_

_Dionysus sighed as if he was bored and he waved his hand. All of a sudden, everyone gasped, above Violet's head was a purple hologram with a wine bottle, which looked a little, amusing to be honest. Yet...highly terrifying, I could see the family resemblance._

_Violet saw this and I could've sworn her eyes flickered with purple flames too. She stormed down towards the cabins and the Strawberries at the Big House went crazy, I found myself staring at her in awe as she stormed into the Hermes cabin._

"_What a wrap, now, back to dinner Heroes!" Chiron said, hoping to keep the night from getting worse.  
>*End Flashback* <em>

Violet was a Daughter of Dionysus, it explained everything; lots of people avoided her now because of her temper. But that also meant that Castor and Pollux, the Sons of Mr D, now have a sister.

But the day after that happened, well today, Percy was summoned to the Big House. He returned with a determined grin on his face.

"What's up Perce?" I said "Did Mr D bow to you or something?" The thought of him bowing in a hurry looked quite funny.

Percy shook his head. "No, he was sort of angry because of last night and it looked as though he had...cried? I don't know. But I was given a quest and Annabeth and Grover are coming with me."

"But what about me and Violet? Aren't we coming too?" Him, a quest? No flippin' way! I wanna go!

Percy grinned, "Of course you two are coming as well, Chiron doesn't like it but he allowed it."

I cheered, I'll admit I did a little dance and got a few awkward looks from some of the campers. But I ignored them. "So, we go tomorrow?" I asked with a grin.

Percy nodded "Argus will take us into Manhattan tomorrow"

"Sounds Awesome"

"Yeah, wanna go canoeing?"

"Geez, Percy, you know I end up capsizing the canoe all the time."

Percy cracked up "Come on let's go."

"Alright fine, but I'm going in the front."

"Whatever."

Percy and I ran down to the lake and got our Canoe, surprisingly I didn't capsize the canoe (Though I think Percy had something to do with it) and we enjoyed the rest of our day.

The next day we were on Half Blood Hill, getting ready to go. Grover had put on Luke's flying shoes and went rocketing down the hill. Violet had a new flower clip in her hair. I asked her where it was from but she didn't answer. Percy got Anaklusmos (Riptide).

And I was feeling pretty miserable since they all knew their Parentage and I didn't.

That's when it happened.

Everyone gasped and pointed above my head. Annabeth and Violet were looking at me in awe. I looked up to see the fading hologram of several Pathways and possibly a few sparkles of Magic above it.

"That explains the Fire!" Violet said

"I don't like the look of this" Chiron mumbled, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that but it didn't sound nice.

"The Goddess of Pathways, Magic and Witchcraft" Said Annabeth

"Aren't Magic and Witchcraft the same thing?" Asked Percy

"Umm..."

It didn't matter. All I cared was that I now knew my mother, not sure if my Father Haldrian knew. But oh Gods, my Dad! I haven't thought of him at all!  
>Getting back to the point, I'm a Son of Hecate! I felt like doing another dance!<p>

**Woohoo! Chapter Three done! I'm getting better at these Chapter Lengths!  
>Anyways, please don't Flame, only constructive criticism.<strong>

***STORY CHALLENGE!*  
>Do a little research, the first to PM me about the meaning of Jadu Caroban's name. Will get a chance to feature a plan of their own in the quest for the Lightning Bolt! Nothing too silly mind you, nothing to make them all die. I'd rather keep them alive thank you very much. Also, the plan can range from an appearance of a character of your own. (Mortal, God, Demigod, Monster etc.) To changing an event such as the Water Park in Denver.<strong>

**The following users are BANNED from answering this question due to already knowing the answer!: BookLover2401.  
>That's all for now! <strong>


	4. We Nearly Die on the First Day

**I couldn't stand being away from this for too long! I want to write more of this!  
>Wait, what am I saying? I'm the Author! Geez...<strong>

**Haha...ha...well, here it is:  
>(I don't own Percy Jackson!)<strong>

**Chapter Four: We nearly die on day one.**

***Jadu***

"So, lemme go over this again."

Everyone groaned, apparently when it comes to getting things straight. No-one believes how long it takes for me to understand everything.

"Percy gets offered a quest."

Everyone nods.

"The Gods are having a war."

More nodding

"Zeus's toy is missing."

Thunder rumbles in the distance, Grover and Annabeth looked cautious.

"Though I wouldn't say 'toy'" whimpered Grover.

"And Percy is blamed for this 'theft' and is required to bring it back from the Underworld by the Solstice to clear his name?"

"In a nutshell" Annabeth said, she looked pretty annoyed at my stupidity. I don't blame her though.

"You got there eventually" murmured Violet.

"Oh give me a break. I wanted to make sure I got all the details."

"You would know if you just listened in the first place."

"I was listening, I was just double checking."

"For the third time"

"Oh come on, why do you have to be so hard on me?"

Violet rolled her eyes "I'm not; you're just getting on my nerves"

"'On your nerves' what's that supposed to mean?"

"You should know, otherwise you're too stupid."

"Guys" Grover broke in; he had an apple in his hand "Instead of fighting, why don't we play hacky-sack?"

Violet made a face "Hacky-sack?"

"Yeah, hacky sack. I promise I won't eat the apple."

And with that we played hacky-sack. I have to say, it was pretty fun. Annabeth was really good at it; she could bounce it off her head, her knees and her shoulders. I could see Percy watching her as she bounced the apple about.

The game ended when our bus pulled over at the station and the apple got too close to Grover's mouth and he ate it in one mega goat bite. He tried to apologise but we were all too busy cracking up. Even Violet smiled a bit, which is a relief. I hate fighting with her.

(A little while later)

"Our bags" Grover said "We forgot our-"

_BOOM!_

It was too late, the bus had exploded and some tourist guy had snapped a photo of Percy with Riptide out. We ran into the woods, our only goal was to get away from the Kindly Ones in the bus.

After a brief argument, Annabeth walked behind us and stayed beside Percy to talk for a bit.

That was when Grover pulled out his pipes and he used a "find path" song, though it involved a lot of tripping and cursing.

After a while, we came across what I thought was an abandoned Green House, but Violet rolled her eyes and pointed up to the sign.

To me it looked something like: yuAnt mE's denGar omeGn poriuemEm.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium" Grover translated

Percy shuddered "I hate Garden Gnomes, they're creepy"

Violet and Annabeth smelt the air, I followed their example. "I smell burgers!"

Percy grinned "This boy needs a double Cheeseburger"

I laughed, Violet and Annabeth rolled their eyes, and I could've sworn Grover looked anxious to get away but we paid no attention to him.

We decided to walk in despite Grover's protests and while walking about. Grover tensed and looked at a statue.

"That looks like Uncle Ferdinand." He said.

But we ignored him.

We eventually came across a small dining area and we were greeted by a nice old Lady who goes by the name of 'Aunty Em.'

***Violet***

That was our mistake. It was too close. We fell to the temptation of food and we nearly became a backyard ornament.

Grover and Annabeth saved us, we were about to get our 'picture' taken when we realised who Aunty Em really was.

Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and said; "Come on, get away from here!" and pushed Percy off the bench that we were standing on, then she grabbed Jadu and I and then hauled us away from the monster.

We stopped as soon we were lost in the miniature labyrinth. Jadu panted and confirmed my worst fear. Well besides the Manticore...

"Aunty Em, Aunty 'M'. She's Medusa! How could I be so stupid?" he said.

"It's not too hard for you I assume." I replied, I'm still annoyed about him from this morning.

Jadu glares at me but Annabeth takes off her cap and steps in between us.

"Whoa, just stop it you two" Annabeth said "I'm going back to help Percy, either you two settle your differences, or come help Percy with Medusa before he becomes a statue." And with that, Annabeth puts her cap back on and runs off.

I turn to Jadu with a sigh "She's right Y'know."

Before Jadu could reply, there's a loud _Thwack! _

"I think she's knocked out" Grover said and was answered by a growl from Medusa. "I guess not."

Jadu grins and peers over a few Statues. "Grover is flying."

"Wait, what?" I said, not believing what Jadu said. Since when do goats, I mean, Satyrs fly?

"The shoes" Jadu said "The shoes Percy got from Luke, he gave them to Grover because he can't fly."

"Oh" I said, I suddenly feel like I missed something important. I guess that's what you get when you're lost in thought, you don't pay attention.

"Grover is flying with the shoes and hitting Medusa over the head with a stick. With his eyes tightly shut."

"No way!"

"Yes way, Grover must have a good nose but he can't keep that up for long."

I get up beside Jadu and watch, Medusa can't see us, so we can't turn to stone from here. But as if on cue, Medusa grabs Grover's makeshift club and sort of throws Grover away and he crashes into the arms of a bear statue.

"Should we go help?" I ask with a worried tone.

Jadu shakes his head and points a little off to the side, before I can ask what he means or even look in that direction, he takes my hand (To be honest I blushed a bit from this) and leads me back the way we came, as we got closer we looked at the ground to avoid looking at Medusa.

"Come on Percy~" she cooed "Don't be a pawn of the Olympians; you're better off as a statue in my Garden."

Jadu tensed, I guess he could tell Percy was hesitating. But not long after that we hear a wail and the sound of one's head being decapitated.

Grover seemed to be okay, despite the fact he just learned about his Uncle's fate and he crashed landed into a bear. But he walked over to the sound of hissing and looked up to the ceiling as he picked up Medusa's head.

"Eww" he said

"Double eww" I said.

Annabeth walked over, holding bubble wrap and a box and being careful not to look at Medusa's head; she and Grover wrapped the bubble wrap around it and tucked it into the box.

"It's a spoil of war" Jadu said, answering Percy's worried look "You can still get paralysed so it's best to wrap it up or stick it in a box. I guess we can hold onto it for future use."

Percy shook his head, his expression grim "No, I have a better idea" and with that, Percy takes the box and walks off.

We all look at each other and shrug.

"I guess what Medusa said really got to Percy..." Jadu looked a little upset, as if what she said got to him as well. But he saw my worried expression and he pulled a straight face.

"I'm a little worried too" Annabeth said "But we need to help him finish this quest."

We all nodded, Grover looked a little worried as if he just thought of something.

"Guys" he said "Back on the Bus, with the Fu—Kindly Ones, didn't they seem like they were holding back?"

"Holding back?" Jadu asked "That's holding back?"

Annabeth furrowed her brow "Grover's right. The Kindly Ones said 'Where is it? Where?' it doesn't make sense"

"True" I agreed "It's as if they were looking for something. They said 'it' not 'he' so they can't have been looking for Percy."

Before Jadu could say anything, Percy returned with the box, a delivery form and mortal cash and bag of Golden Drachma.

"Percy," Annabeth said "What are you doing?"

Percy didn't answer, he attached a delivery form to the box and Annabeth sighed

I looked over and saw what Percy was doing, this is what he wrote:

**The Gods  
>Mount Olympus<br>600****th**** Floor,  
>Empire State Building,<br>New York, NY  
>With Best Wishes, Percy Jackson.<strong>

Percy then put some Drachmas into the pouch and the box slid off the table with the sound of a cash register and then it disappeared with a _pop!_

"They're not going to like that" Grover said "They'll think you're impertinent."

"I am impertinent" replied Percy "So anyways, we have Athena to thank for this monster."

I was going to say 'Technically, no' but Annabeth beat me to it.

She looked at Percy with a glare "Your Dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my Mother's temple"

Jadu looked proud of himself as if he finally figured something out.  
>"So then Athena turned Medusa into a monster, as well as her sisters who helped her get into the temple, right?"<p>

Annabeth nodded "Then they became the three Gorgons. But as I was saying, that's why Medusa wanted to kill me but turn you into a nice pretty statue. She's still sweet on your Dad. You must have reminded her of him"

Percy's face started going red. "Oh, so now it's my fault that we met Medusa?"

Annabeth straightened and I thought _Oh-Oh..._

She spoke in her best imitation of Percy's voice, which was actually pretty good. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm in that?"

"Forget it," Percy said "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable" Annabeth shot back.

Jadu and I rolled our eyes. Jadu looked at me as if he was saying _"And you thought we were the only ones who fought."_

"You're-"

"You're giving me a migraine" Grover broke in "And Satyr's don't get migraines."

"Come on guys" I said "It's clear we're all tired, so let's find a place to sleep"

"Hate to agree with Violet. But she's right. But we're not sleeping here" Jadu said, to be honest I was grateful that he spoke up.

"Not here" Percy agreed.

And with that we walked out of Medusa's lair. I could've sworn the statues were watching us leave. We walked into the nearby park and set up camp. It took a little while but I got my friends to let me keep watch, Grover would take the second watch.

Annabeth and probably Jadu were asleep first but I can't tell. Percy and Grover had a short conversation on Grover's search for Pan. I have to admit it is pretty upsetting, the way we humans pollute the planet like we don't care what happens to it. It's disgusting.

***Jadu***

I tried to get to sleep. But I couldn't, so much had happened today, we were nearly killed twice. But I like it out here, even if I have no weapon due to a...problem. I've decided to stick with magic. After all, I am a son of Hecate and she's generally the Goddess of Magic. I'm proud of my parentage even if she is a Minor God.

'_Don't be a Pawn of the Olympians.' _Medusa said. I wonder what she meant, is Percy being played with? Are we just a source of entertainment to the Gods? What if we get to the Underworld and Hades doesn't have the Bolt?

I sighed and sat up, there was no point trying to get to sleep while all these thoughts are going about in my head. I saw that Grover, Percy and Annabeth were already asleep.

"Can't sleep?" asked Violet

I jumped, turned around and saw Violet smiling at me  
>"No, I can't get to sleep" I replied.<p>

"I can't either, that's why I'm taking first watch."

"Is it the dreams?" I asked

Violet nodded, I looked up at the stars and we were silent for a bit before I looked back down at Violet. And I noticed that Violet was holding her purple rose hairclip. I gotta admit it went well with her black hair and it matches her...well...violet eyes. (Doesn't it seem funny that her name is Violet and she has violet eyes?) And with her tanned skin in the moonlight...Oh gods! What am I thinking?!

Violet put the clip back in her hair and she noticed me watching her  
>"What?" she asked<p>

"Dionysus, he gave that to you didn't he?"

Violet tensed, I could tell I was getting to a touchy subject but she nodded slowly.  
>"H-He wanted to apologise for not claiming me for all these years, but all I got was a 'sorry' and this." She pointed to the clip.<p>

"Does it do anything?"

"It becomes a Celestial Bronze whip"

"Awesome, like Percy's sword"

"Yeah, I guess"

"One last question" I said "If you don't like your Dad, why do you still wear it?"

Violet looked away "Go to sleep Jadu Caroban, you're going to need the rest."

I sighed and lied back down, I didn't think I'd ever fall asleep but I did not long after.

My dream has been the same for a little while now, this time it was a little different.

I was back in this black void or whatever you wanna call it, with a big bottomless pit. The thing in the pit would sound dark and gloomy and call me by my name, but it said this instead;  
>"Son of Hecate" it mused "Everyone at your precious camp knows you were claimed the morning of your...adventure. It seems no-one likes the idea of you being the Son of a Minor God. Join me and you can show them how powerful you really are."<p>

I couldn't answer or move, but that was all I heard of the creepy thing, because I woke up shivering to the cold night. Violet had drifted off and Grover was awake, gently playing his reed pipes. I didn't sit up and apparently Grover didn't know I was awake, so I just watched a peaceful colony of Ants minding their own business and not climbing all over me (Thank the Gods for that.) And I waited patiently for the sun rise that would continue our journey.

**Well, that's it for now. Oh Gods, is Jadu falling for Violet? Find out in the next Chapter!  
>R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. We Become Fugitives

**Chapter Five: We become Fugitives.**

***Violet***

I've seen weird things as a demigod. But the thing at the top of my list is Grover talking to a pink poodle. I know Satyrs can understand animals but just seeing Grover standing there talking to one was very weird to me.

Now we're on the train, on the way to Denver, since the farthest we could go, using the cash reward for turning in the "lost" poodle.

I glanced around at the others who were fast asleep. Percy was drooling and muttering 'I won't help you' which makes me a little frightened.

Grover occasionally said 'food' and Jadu was sleeping peacefully, which makes me wonder what he's dreaming about.

Annabeth had her eyes closed but it looked like she was having a hard time getting to sleep, she sighed and opened them and looked out the window to the grassy fields.

'Can't sleep?' I asked

Annabeth jumped and turned to me 'Yeah, I can't sleep.'

'Me neither,' I glanced down at my newspaper, as soon as I saw the story about the bus accident; I closed it and folded it up immediately.

I look up and I see that Annabeth's expression makes it clear she wants to talk about something serious.  
>'So' she said 'Why are you and Jadu fighting so much?'<p>

Oh great...I knew this was coming...I shrugged.

'Same goes with you and Percy, though you technically have a good reason.'

Annabeth nodded 'Poseidon and Athena were never on good terms with each other'

'Except for that one time with the Chariots' I smirked as Annabeth glared at me, it seems that she'd forgotten that. But that's weird, she never forgets anything.

Our conversation gets interrupted when Percy talks again in his sleep. Annabeth sighs and wakes him up.

As the train went along the tracks, we talked to Annabeth about Architecture and eventually Jadu woke up and we discussed Grover's dream on successfully finding the lost God, Pan.

One of Grover's fake shoes fell off at one point and Jadu and Percy had to put it back on.  
>A short while later, the train stopped at St. Louis and since we had three hours before it departed, we decided to spend some quality time at the Gateway Arch.<p>

***Jadu***

We were fine until Percy decided that he and I were to stay at the top while the rest of our friends went down the elevator.

We were stuck with a little boy and his parents, and an old lady with her Chihuahua.

When the Chihuahua grew to its full size and true form, a Chimera, things went horribly wrong. Percy and I couldn't run, or leave the innocent family alone with Echidna.

So we decided to battle the stupid mutt.

Percy drew Riptide and I let my hand engulf in a magical fire, but I wasn't much help, the fire did nothing on this beast. Percy was doing pretty well, dodging fire and jumping away from Chimaera's mouth, until he swung his sword at its neck.

Sparks flew as Riptide collided with the collar. Echidna laughed as Percy was bitten by her son. He was then thrown and he lost his grip on Riptide, the sword skittered out of his reach and right next to my feet.

'No!' I yelled, Percy was trying to keep the Chimera from tearing him to shreds, but I stood there and watched, helpless.

'Use my sword and kill the stupid mutt!' shouted Percy

But I couldn't, his sword is Celestial Bronze! I'll never touch that in a million years!

'I can't!' I said. I kicked the sword away and Percy managed to get away from Chimera, we both stood next to each other, on the edge of the hole in the wall of the arch.

'Go on' said Echidna 'Jump, you're a Son of Poseidon. You'll survive, but your friend might not' Echidna chuckled

'Percy' I said, 'don't worry about me, just jump, the poison is killing you!'

Percy looked confused, angry and very pale, like he was going to die.

'He's right.' Echidna said 'The poison will reach your heart soon, and you'll be dead.'

Percy looked back, unsure, so I made his choice; I pushed him into the Mississippi below as Percy was doing a quick prayer to the Gods. Then I jumped off without a single prayer, since all I thought about was avoiding the fire the Chimera had just bellowed.

Before I knew it, Percy and I were at the bottom of the Mississippi. Anything that Percy grabbed underwater; dried up and became usable. He grabbed a lighter and somehow he made it light up underwater, which destroyed everything I knew about Science.

One of the last things on my mind; was that I was able to breathe.

Then Percy pulled a weird expression and I think he was talking to himself, after a while, he stopped talking, grabbed my arm and we both kicked up to the surface.

* * *

><p>'What do you mean you're allergic to Celestial Bronze?' said Percy; he sounded very pissed and confused.<p>

'I told you, Celestial bronze can already kill us, but I can't even hold a sword without falling unconscious!' I said

Percy seemed to calm down a little, but he still sounded annoyed 'It explains why you wailed on sword training and why you couldn't help fight the Chihuahua.'

It was like a punch in the gut when he said that, he basically called me a coward.

'Please don't tell anyone else.' I begged

Percy patted me on the back with a smile 'Alright' he said 'Let's go find the others and get you some dry clothes. I guess being Son of the Sea God has its privileges.'

A little while later, we found Annabeth, Grover and Violet, all three looking incredibly worried. We escaped onto the train before it left for Denver but just after I saw the flash of a camera. Great, we're going to be on the front cover of the newspapers again. I can see the headlines now; 'Crazy Adolescent Terrorists Strike Again!'

Fortunately, no-one really noticed us get on the train. Percy told the others what happened, and he explained what I thought was a one-sided conversation with himself. It turns out he was summoned to the Santa Monica Bay by his father, Poseidon, Lord of the Sea.

Thankfully he left out the part where I kicked his sword away, because that would cause a lot of questioning.

Annabeth looked at me; I think she was trying to read my thoughts, so I put on a Poker face and curled up, so that Annabeth had no choice but to leave me alone.

Not long after, I fell asleep.

**Yeah, I know. It's a short-ish chapter. I'm trying to delay the Denver Water Park in case someone wants to FINALLY answer my challenge! ...I don't want to be bossy or anything, just please spread the word of this story, recommend it to a friend! That's all I ask!**

**Anyways I'm running out of ideas, so ANYONE is free to suggest something, or it'll end up running side-by-side with the books.  
>Peace out!<strong>


	6. We Get A Mini-Quest

**I've been waiting a little while, nobody will answer, so I'm allowing anyone to answer now. Even BookLover2401! The answer can be placed in Reviews as well, so I know who answered first. The challenge was to see what Jadu Caroban's name meant, it shouldn't take long to find out and the meaning is sort of funny. It wasn't pointed out til Jadu was created.  
>Well here's Chapter Six...<strong>

**Chapter 6: We Get A Mini-Quest.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jadu*<strong>

Demigod dreams are meant to be glimpses of the past, present or future, or something that doesn't make sense. And they're generally terrifying.

But not this time

'Jadu' a voice called, it sounded extremely familiar, and I ran from the darkness of my dream, running from the thing in the pit, towards the voice.

'Having horrible dreams again, are we?' the voice asked with a chuckle.

I could see the speaker now, I broke into a grin, I felt so relieved and I knew everything was going to be fine. I wanted to talk, but the words got caught in my throat.

'D-Dad,' I managed to get out, 'it's been a while'

Haldrian Caroban smiled, it's like the smallest things make him smile, so he always looks happy.

I look just like him, the blonde hair, the amber eyes, and the pale skin. Minus the smile creases in his face, I don't smile as much as my Dad does. He was wearing his usual blue jeans and red shirt.

'So, you got to camp' he said, frowning slightly 'just like your mother wanted'

'I'll come back for the—wait my mother?' I asked

'Yes' my father replied 'your mother...'

'Hecate' I snapped, I regretted doing so though, because my father looked sad.

He'd told me he'd met a nice woman before I knew about the Greek Myths being real, he always said that my Mum left after I was born. Said she had to go on a trip or something, but I was annoyed that Dad hadn't told me the truth this whole time.

'Yeah, Hecate, she's wonderful alright, got her attention by practicing magic of the sorts'

'You mean...pulling rabbits out of a hat?' I asked

Haldrian chuckled and shook his head, his smile returning. 'No Jadu, real magic like the fire that you can do.'

I grinned and let my left hand go up in flames, holding it up for Dad to see, he applauded and handed me something, a small brown book, and on the cover, it had magic symbols all over it.

'Here' he said 'Your mother wanted you to have this, so you could learn new tricks' I extinguished the fire on my hand and took the book.

'Awesome!' I exclaimed and skimmed through the book, so many spells I could try! But...wait a second, I checked the back of the book and a small stick was sticking out from a small, leather patch attached to the back. I took out the stick and waved it about experimentally.  
>'You left a stick in the book' I said<p>

Dad laughed 'No,' he said 'it's a wand'

_Wake!_ A voice said in the back of my head. Dad frowned as if he heard it too.

'Your friends need you to wake; it seems you've arrived in Denver. You can fill me in on your quest after you finish it'

I nodded and put the wand back into the pouch and stuck the book in one of my jeans pockets.

'Bye Dad'

'Bye Jadu Caroban' and with that, Dad swiped the air in front of him as if he were waving steam away and my chat with Dad was over.

I opened my eyes to see Violet, Annabeth, Percy and Grover standing over me grinning, I nearly freaked out. Everyone laughed as they took a step back. Percy offered me his hand and hauled me off the seat and onto my feet; Hehehe that rhymed.

'Come on the train's stopped' Annabeth said

'So, we finally arrived in Denver huh?' I asked

Violet nodded 'Yep, let's go find breakfast'

'I like how you said "find"' Percy muttered.

'Come on,' Grover said, 'before the train leaves and we miss our stop'

* * *

><p>After walking for what felt like hours, but Grover assured us, a few minutes, we came across a small diner.<p>

'Food' Annabeth and Violet said wistfully at the same time

Percy chuckled 'Come on, let's go in.'

* * *

><p>'Well that was a lovely meal' Violet said sarcastically, pushing open the doors of the diner. She then stepped aside and held one door open while we walked out; she then let it go and caught up with us.<p>

'Well, at least we got food, be thankful that Ares bothered to pay for us.' I replied, which, of course, made Violet scowl.

'Do we have to go to the water park for his shield?' growled Percy

Annabeth sighed 'Yes Percy, I don't like Ares either, but we have to do what he wants. We don't need him to be our enemy.'

We all nodded in agreement, except for Percy.

'I have an idea' said Grover 'but it involves splitting up.'

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I was standing beside Violet, wishing the others good luck as they walked off in the other direction.<p>

'So, while they get word to camp, we're meant to look for the water park?' I asked Violet

She sighed 'Yes Jadu, and get Ares' shield if possible.'

* * *

><p><strong>*Violet*<strong>

After a small argument, quick apologies, wrong turns and a long boring walk, we eventually found a run-down water park; the front gate was chained and locked.

'Hey Magic Man any ideas on how we're getting in?' I asked

'You could climb the fence.' He said

'Really?' I asked in a bored voice, I guess I was hoping to see some magic, I've only seen him use fire. I've been waiting for him to use some cool spells or something.

'Or...' Jadu walked up to the lock, held it and after a few moments, the lock fell apart and the gates swung open.

'Wow' I exclaimed 'That was cool!'

Jadu looked at me and shrugged; 'It was nothing, just a little something I'd been working on'

And with that, we walked in to the abandoned water park.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know I left it at a terrible cliff hanger, I'm waiting to see if anyone wants to change the event.<strong>

**This will be updated ASAP!**

**Toodle-ooo!**


	7. Never go to a Run-down Water Park

**Sorry guys! I've been having a lot of writer's block recently; neither of my two stories has been coming to me recently. But I finally had plans for Band of Seven! So here we go!  
>-<strong>

***Violet***

'Why would Ares take Aphrodite to a run-down water-park like this?' I asked

Jadu shrugged 'I guess they wanted to meet out of the way. Or Ares sucks at dates'

I rolled my eyes with a smile. 'Really Jadu?' He only grinned before walking ahead, reaching into a back pocket to pull out a small book. I've never seen it before,  
>'Where's the book from?' I asked<p>

'Oh, it's just a magic book full of spells I found.' I waited for Jadu to continue but he didn't seem like he wanted to.

We walked in silence until we found an old Tunnel of Love ride, at least that's what I think it was considering it was broken down. It didn't look too romantic to me.

'If I wanted to take a girl to a Water Park' said Jadu 'I wouldn't take them here...'

'We're here to get Ares' shield, Jadu!' I said exasperated.

'Well, then we'd better continue on.' Jadu muttered.

Just then a girl's scream pierces the air it sounded like someone I know...but I don't know anyone who screams like that...unless...

'It's Annabeth! She must be in trouble!'

'Come on then, we have no time to lose!' Jadu ran in to a run-down Tunnel 'o' Love ride and I followed him.

My mind was racing with all the possibilities as to why Annabeth would scream like that, it wouldn't be a Cyclops and Echidna wouldn't come back for Percy or Jadu, so what could it be then?

When we got into the ride area we see total chaos.

Grover is flying around frantically at the controls looking for some kind of button, Percy and Annabeth are stuck in the actual ride, small metallic robots are swarming around them everywhere, Percy is trying to swat them away with what I think is Ares' shield strapped to his arm and Annabeth is paralysed with fear. And on top of all that, the three are walking advertisements!

'S-Spiders!' Annabeth yelled

Jadu face palmed and mumbled something about robots that I didn't quite catch.

Grover notices us and waves to us frantically 'Violet, Jadu! Thank the gods you're here! We gotta help Percy and Annabeth, but the controls don't work!'

Jadu and I looked frantically around, but we couldn't find anything to use. Annabeth is still screaming and freaking out.

'Percy' I yelled 'Use your powers!' I figured if Percy had control over water, he'd be able to start the ride.

Sure enough I was right, but of course nothing ever turns out the way I planned it.

Percy sat Annabeth down and buckled her up, then he channelled the water and it pushed the ride forward with a wave of water, drowning the metallic spiders.

Jadu, with his little book in hand, starts running beside the ride, calling out to Percy and Annabeth, pointing drastically to the end of the ride. I look in the direction he's pointing and Percy and Annabeth look as well. The end of the ride wasn't working and several carts were broken and in a heap.  
>'You're going to crash!' Jadu called out, waving frantically<p>

Percy looks to Annabeth, I could tell they were both frightened but they were determined to get out of this.

'Let's jump on three' he said. Annabeth shook her head.

'When I say go.'

'Why?' Percy looked annoyed, maybe because he thought of the idea and Annabeth is taking over it?

'Because, force times the projectory angle-'

'Alright, when you say go!'

Jadu opened his book and started to scan some of the pages.

Grover shouted, 'As much as I like books, Jadu, now's not the time!'

The ride got closer to the mass of broken rafts, the Cupid Statues were fixed on Percy and Annabeth and...wait, is this being filmed?

_Five seconds til launching live to Olympus._

***Jadu***

I can't believe this is being filmed; the Gods are a disgraceful bunch. Medusa was right, in the end, we're just their pawns, doing their bidding and bending to their will. But I couldn't let Percy and Annabeth get hurt.

I skimmed through the pages of my book, hoping to find something to help, a spell or something of the sorts. I looked up briefly; Annabeth and Percy were preparing to jump.

It was then I found the right thing to help, I pulled the wand of its holster on the back of the book, I saw an engraving on it as I did, but there's time to look at that later.

Annabeth shouted 'Now!' and they spring-boarded up high into the air, Annabeth got them maximum lift.  
>Grover said 'Maia!' and he took flight using his magic shoes, flying up to Percy and Annabeth, ready to catch them. Everything seemed to be going slow in front of me.<p>

I pointed my wand at Grover, Annabeth and Percy and said in Greek '_Tha episi__̱__m__á__no__̱__ se treis, t__ó__̱__ra na tous f__é__rei se ména! _'_  
><em>Then the three were bathed in a bright light as Grover caught the two in mid-air, the light glowed so brightly that Violet and I looked away.

When the light dissipated, Violet and I looked to where Grover, Annabeth and Percy were, but they were gone.

Violet marches up to me, furious. 'What did you do?!' she asked

'S-Simple teleportation spell...' I stammered. I could imagine the Gods laughing at us right now. Maybe surprised, I'm not sure.

Violet softens up a bit, maybe she realised she was being too hard on me. 'Where did it take them?'

'It was meant to teleport them to me...I don't understand...' I looked down at the ground in dismay, how could they be gone? I said the right thing, so why aren't they here? I turned around and walked up to the nearest cupid statue.

'Alright, show's over, have a good day!' I waved as the cameras on the statues went slack and the cupids went back to their original positions.

Then all of a sudden, the same blinding light that was here a few moments ago, reappeared above Violet, where I was just standing. Then Grover, Annabeth and Percy fall on Violet and the four end up in a tangled mess. Oh, and did I mention that Annabeth and Grover are soaking wet?

Violet screamed in surprise when they landed on her. 'Where'd you three go?!' she demanded. Percy, Annabeth and Grover were laughing really hard, so they couldn't answer.

A little while later...

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Violet sorted themselves out, getting untangled and out of their human pile. Then Violet and I listened to their story.

It turns out that when they teleported, they were going to go "splat" (As Percy put it) in the bottom of an empty pool. But he made the water pipes erupt and they landed safely in the water.

And then, Annabeth finished the story and said that the spell completed itself and teleported them back to Violet and I, and they had fallen where I was standing when I casted the spell, which happened to be where Violet was standing at the time.

'What did the spell translate to?' Annabeth asked?

I looked into my book and after scanning the page, I put it and the wand away, there'll be time to check the wand out later. 'Uhh, something like; "I point at three, now bring them to me"' I shrugged.

Grover patted me on the back 'That was awesome, let's do that again!'

I shook my head, suddenly feeling exhausted. I looked at Ares' shield strapped to Percy's arm and felt a burst of anger within me. 'Let's get back to the diner; we need to chat with Ares.' I growled.

Percy nods, scowling at the shield, 'Jadu's right, we need to get going if we want that ride west. As much as I'd rather find my own way, we need Ares' help.'

'So it's decided,' Violet said 'We go talk with the God of War and get our ride west.' 

I never would have made it to the diner alive if it weren't for Percy and Grover.

I nearly collapsed with exhaustion when we reached it, but Percy and Grover caught and steadied me.

'That magic took a lot out of you' commented Grover.

'Thanks guys, I'm fine, really.' I replied, I don't want to worry them.

'Are you sure?' asked Percy, he seemed genuinely concerned.

I nodded and brushed off their concern. 'Come on' I said, 'I think I see Ares on his Tricycle.'

I looked to Annabeth and Violet and they looked worried, I then looked straight ahead and forged on.

Violet sighed as she sat down in the back of the truck. 'I can finally sit and rest'

Grover looked pissed, he pointed to the three cages opposite us. They contained a scrawny Lion, a dehydrated Gazelle and a colourful Zebra.

'That can't be legal' Grover said

'We should help them,' Annabeth suggested, we all nodded in agreement. 'Percy, do you think you can-'

Percy walked over to the Lion's cage and pulls out his pen, making it extend into his celestial bronze sword. I cowered back a bit, but thankfully, no-body noticed. Percy used his sword to drag out the bag of turnips from the creature's cage.

He then walks over to the Zebra and Gazelle and gives them the turnips and takes the hamburgers in return. He gets a surprised look on his face before cleansing the water in each of their water bowls.

He then finally gives the meat back to the Lion and sits back down with a sigh.

'Wow, that was quick' I said

Annabeth nodded 'What about the Zebra's mane?'

'What about it?' I looked at the Zebra and realised its mane was covered in gum.

Grover shook his head 'No, we can't cut the gum out while the truck is moving. We might hurt it.'

Violet asked 'Can we set them free when we get off at our stop?'

Percy, Annabeth and Grover nodded. 'Definitely,' Percy said. 

Annabeth opened up the bag we received from Ares, taking out a box full of double-stuff Oreos and passed one out to all of us.

'We should get some sleep.' I said, the others agreed. 

We had a long chat after that though. Percy told us about the dreams he's been having like a voice in a pit. They sound very similar to mine.

Then Violet showed the others he flower clip and told everybody about her past, her last day of school, and her teacher becoming a monster. Then she spoke about her times with Thalia and Luke.

Then Annabeth joined in, telling us about some of the stuff they did together. And then the girls and Grover told Percy and I about the night Thalia turned into a tree. It was all sad, I felt like crying but I had to stay strong for them.

Then story time was over.

And after cheering up a gloomy Grover, who thought he was the worst Satyr in the world. We all fell into a deep sleep and for once I didn't have any scary dreams about creepy voices and pits.

**Okay, sorry about the wait, I've been busy. Keep an eye out for Chapter Eight!  
>(Not offensive to Cyclopes in any way!)<strong>

'


	8. The Benefits of Being Magical

**Long wait, but here it is! Writer's block and lots of school work to do!  
>This Chapter is all about Jadu, he saves the group...again. But this heroism makes sense, since he's the Son of Hecate. Book One shall be finished!<strong>

**Chapter 8: The Benefits of Being Magical.  
>*Jadu*<strong>

I always wanted to go to Vegas and be in the limelight.

But not like this.

We got out of our illegal farm truck with the newly released animals. Grover put a Satyr's Sanctuary on them. The police chased the truckers and the crowd was too busy watching the animals.

So we went on our way.

'It's like this happens every day in Vegas.' Percy commented, watching the animals run off into the wilderness.

'It probably does' murmured Violet, she sounds pretty annoyed.

And with that, we continued on without a second glance.

Eventually we came across a big bright building, it looks like one of those casinos that are bigger on the inside, a big neon sign was coming out of the side of it, and there were lights everywhere.

Annabeth said; 'I wonder what is says...' It's hard to forget a child of Athena has dyslexia.

'Lotus Hotel and Casino' Grover read aloud.

'Sounds cool' said Percy

'Should we check it out?' asked Violet, she sounded a little cautious and possibly a little wistful, it was hard to tell with her. But something doesn't seem right...

Annabeth turns to us, her stormy grey eyes bright with excitement, 'I guess it won't hurt,' she said, 'a nice bed and decent food sounds good though'

This is totally wrong, something is very wrong here...The others agree with Annabeth and start to head in.

'Guys' I interjected, they stopped walking and turned to me at once.

'Mm?' Percy looked at me like I was stopping him from doing his favourite thing.

'Something isn't right here...I don't like this place, and besides, who is gonna let a few minors walk into a casino?'

'But-' Violet started,

'But that's my point, something isn't right here.'

Annabeth walks up to me and lays a hand on my right shoulder, kind of in a comforting gesture, but when she touched me, it didn't feel comforting at all.

'Come on Jadu, you're just scared from the quest, I know it's your first time. But calm down a little.' Okay...what Annabeth said had made sense, but a Demigod should never let their guard down.

'Besides,' Percy said 'We're only going to be in there for a little while; just a quick rest and some food, and we're out.'

'Alright, fine, for a little bit.'

The others grin; Annabeth takes her hand off my shoulder and walks in. Violet follows her. I walk up to Percy and take Ares' backpack off of him; he was starting to hate it anyways.

Both Grover and Percy then practically pull me inside, like they were too eager for something.

We make it to our room, the others cheer when they see a bath-room. Annabeth gets in the shower first. The others sit on a large sofa with large packets of crisps and pringles alike and they crank up the giant TV. Percy puts on this weird kids' show I've never seen before...people really need to stop making creepy kids' shows. I lost count of them all years ago...

'Well, this is a nice room' says Violet during an add break, which was after about...fifteen minutes...I think...? The others nod in agreement

Annabeth gets out of the shower and sits on the sofa, dressed in clean clothes. They look like her camp clothes...which is a little odd, but she looks right at home.

After we've all showered (In turn, obviously, the water was great, by the way.), we gathered in the lounge room, Grover munching on an empty soft drink can that Percy had previously drank from.

'So...' I started, all heads turned towards me, their expressions were a little blank, which freaked me out. I gulped, hoping nobody would notice my unease. 'What now?'

Violet, Percy and Grover flash their green Lotus cash cards with a grin, 'You didn't see the casino?' Violet asked in disbelief.

'Right now, we play!' Percy and Grover cheer in unison. Something doesn't seem right here...

Annabeth hesitates, before grinning as well; they all rush out the door towards the elevator. I shrug; I had no choice but to follow. The excitement emanating from my friends was creepy, like they've heard about an all-you-can-eat buffet.

There was no way they could fit a water-slide in here. But the people running this casino, or "casino," managed to do just that. Everywhere I turned there were games and video consoles alike.

Violet, Percy, Grover and Annabeth each ran in different directions. I followed Percy. He stopped at this really cool racing game. Watching him playing the game made me want to as well; there is another machine with the same game right beside it, as if inviting me to play too. But I never liked racing games, why would I want to play it all of a sudden?

I walked away from Percy and left him be, I found Annabeth playing this three-dimensional game where she could lift her hand and holograms of buildings would come up. She seemed really interested in it.

Grover had a plastic gun in hand and was playing this virtual hunter game, except it was the other way around; his character was a deer and shooting humans. He shouted 'Die humans!'

I walked around some more, watching all the people play video games. I think I saw Percy on the water-slide at one point. Violet was playing a simulation game, she had this helmet on her head and she was lifting her arms and legs in a climbing fashion. Perhaps she was rock-climbing?

I sat beside this guy who was playing Pac-Man, he had a little afro for his hair-do, white skin, and old-looking ninety's clothes. 'This is groovy, man' he said.

Wait, groovy?

'Hey,' I said, prodding the man a few times.

'What?' he replied, too busy playing his game; it played music and he went up a level. He cheered.

'I was wondering if you could tell me what year this is.' If my suspicions where right...

'I dunno, 1990?'

I got up and walked off; I need to find the others. _Now._

It didn't take long to bump into Percy.

'Whoa man, listen, we gotta go. This guy just told me he thought it was 1972.' He said.

'I know, another said it was 1990. I've known something was wrong for a while now.'

Percy nods. 'Sorry we didn't listen to you.'

'It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm glad you noticed something was wrong too.'

'Right, well, we should find the others; we have a quest to finish.' I could tell Percy didn't like this quest as much as me, but how else are we going to prevent WWIII?

I nod in agreement. Percy heads off to find Grover and Annabeth, I go to find Violet.

She was still playing the simulation. I walked up to her and simply took off the helmet.

Violet blinked a few times, before turning angrily to me. 'What are you doing?! Leave me alone!'

I put my hands on Violet's cheeks to make her face me, I stare into her eyes, 'Violet, Dionysus loves you.'

Violet blinks a few more times, I move my arms away from her and step back a bit.

'Wh-Wha...' She stammered, 'Wh-What happened? Why are we here?'

'No time to explain' I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with me. I almost broke into a run but I didn't want to look crazy. I could've sworn Violet was blushing, but I didn't care.

We got to the exit and almost bumped into Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

'Oh gods!' Annabeth cried, 'I was so worried about you two, Percy told me you were fine, but...'

I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

'It's alright, I'm fine, thanks for asking, apology accepted, blah, blah, blah.'

Violet, Grover and Annabeth stared at each other. The doorman walks up to us.

'Aww, leaving already? We just had a new flor installed, available to Platinum members only.' He held out five, platinum coloured Lotus cards. Grover reached out for them but Percy yanked his arm away.

'Sorry, we're leaving.' He growled.

And with that we left.

Getting the taxi was easy, finding the underworld, wasn't.

Annabeth and I used our Lotus cards and we got us two taxies (Percy, Annabeth and Grover in the front, Violet and I in the other taxi behind them.) through the Mojave Desert; to the Santa Monica Pier in Los Angeles.

When we arrived, Percy went into the polluted water straight away, I vaguely remembering him mention some meet and greet under the sea, a request he received back at the Arch.

Before Percy returned, I thought about his most recent dream that he told us. Something in a dark pit was talking to him, trying to influence his choices. Annabeth and Violet nursed the same thought and were both frightened about the outcome. But they wouldn't share.

DOA recording studios was easy to find, getting into the underworld, however, was not.

Grover tried to trick Charon into letting us on the boat, trying to tell him that the five of us drowned in a bathtub together.

'Pretty big bathtub...' he mumbled.

Annabeth tried for a smile, 'Please let us on the boat'

Charon hesitated, and after some persuasion on Percy's part and many Gold Drachmas later, we got on the boat, along with a few other ghosts and we were on our way.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover were looking around in disbelief. Violet was looking at the ghosts, whether she was looking for someone or not, I couldn't tell.

'The River Styx,' Annabeth murmured 'It's so...'

'Polluted.' Charon said, 'For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything you come across-hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true, irresponsible waste management if you ask me.'

Well, he's certainly right about that...it looks like we have no hope for our society.

It was too dull and dreary for me, as I sat there, I imagined that a giant, bloody head of a teddy bear would appear and scare the living hell out of my friends.

There was a sizzle sound and the very head I imagined appeared in front Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Violet. It screamed loudly, they screamed too.

I laughed, whether it was hysterical or not, I didn't care. The head disappeared and my friends turned to glare at me.

'S-Sorry' I grinned, trying to stop myself from laughing again.

'Don't ever,' Grover started

'Do that, again.' Annabeth finished.

I shrugged and they turned back around, later Percy had asked me how I did that. But I didn't have an answer.

The walk to Hades' Palace was long and terrifying.

Annabeth played fetch with Cerberus; Grover nearly fell (Well, he was almost pulled in by Luke's magical shoes) down into the pit, known as Tartarus.

'"Tartar Sauce?"' I had asked when Violet mentioned the Primordial God of the Pit. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about my stupidity. Ares' backpack seemed a little heavier than usual...

Grover was dragged by his ear (courtesy of Annabeth) past Persephone's garden of Pomegranates.

We reached Hades' Palace and we saw lots of skeleton guards in different kinds of military uniforms.

They chattered when we walked past them all, it was like they were laughing at us. But they let us into the throne room where Hades sat upon is throne of bones.

'You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon' he said in an oily voice 'Very brave indeed, or perhaps you were simply very foolish.'

'Lord and Uncle, I have come with two requests.' Percy steps forward, putting on a brave face.

This has to work, _please _let this work...

'Only _two _requests?' Hades said 'Arrogant child. Very well, speak. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet.'

I gulped. _Yet._

Stay positive, or things can go downhill very quickly, I told myself.

But of course, things always go downhill in a demigods' life. It turned out that Hades had nothing to do with the theft of Zeus' Master Bolt and not only that, the bolt was in the backpack I had been carrying this whole time. No wonder why it was heavier. Yet the jigsaw doesn't seem complete...we got the bag from _Ares_. But Luke gave Percy the shoes to wear which he gave to Grover. But the shoes almost killed Grover, instead of Percy.

'Uh guys...maybe it's time to rethink our plan...' I said, everyone turns to me

Percy steps back from Hades, not wanting to be pulverized.

Violet looks frightened 'Uh Jadu, I think it's time we left?' she asked, her voice quiet and frightened.

'B-But my Mom...' Percy stammers

'You think I want war, Jackson? I don't but somebody else does, but how grateful of you to bring me the bolt.' Hades holds out his hand, expecting the backpack that now sits in front of Percy, the shaft of Lightning brimming with energy.

'Percy, we'll get your Mom back,' Annabeth said, 'but we need to leave. Now'

'Oh no you're not!' Hades yelled, 'I'll kill you all right here, right now.' Hades' skeleton guards come into the room and surround us, ready for the kill

'Take the pearls and go, take my Mom, I'll stay here' Percy said to us, keeping his eyes on Hades

'No!' Grover said 'Leave me behind, I'm a Satyr, it's my job to protect, if I die, I'll reincarnate into something else!'

I watched Percy as he started to think. I snatched the backpack away from Hades. Percy hands us the pearls. 'I'll come back for you Mom, I promise.'

Hades seemed surprised by his promise, 'Eh, Jackson?'

Percy turns to the Lord of the Dead, 'I'll bring your helmet back, I promise.'

'Now!' Violet yells. And we all smash our pearls under our feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened.

Hades laughed in a maniacal way, 'Get them!' he yelled.

The Skeletons got ready to kill us, that was when the pearls decided to put us all in bubbles and float us up to the ceiling and we disappeared into it as Hades bellowed in rage, making the ground shake.

'Percy that was...' Annabeth started

'Flippin' awesome!' Grover and I finished together, high-fiving our best friend.

'I was going to say suicidal, but okay.' Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

'So what are we going to do now?' Violet looked up at the sky, 'Only a few hours til the Solstice.'

Percy had just fought Ares, who didn't seem himself, apparently he was behind the whole scheme, but who was the demigod that stole the bolt?

Percy seems a little different, he mentioned that time slowed down for a second and Ares had left before the furies came to take Hades' helm back to him.

Annabeth guides Percy to the Police who wanted to question him, 'Let's tell them the story from our point of view,' she said.

The next few hours were a blur. Reporters, Plane trip, Problem Solved.

We're now back in Manhattan, where our adventure officially started.

'Okay,' Percy said, 'I'll take the bolt, and you all go back to Camp, to tell them what happened.'

We all tried to protest, but Percy refused our company.

'How about only I go with you?' I asked.

Percy sighed, 'Fine, but everyone else goes,'

There were a few tearful good-byes, we group hugged before Violet, Grover and Annabeth went on their way. Percy and I went to the Empire State Building.

We got into the building alright, the elevator music was pretty crap.

As we walked through the beautiful, breathtaking Mount Olympus, my mood got worse every metre. I don't know why I suddenly felt angry, but I haven't seen any shrine or monument to any of the Minor Gods, not even my Mom, Hecate. Whom I've never met.

We reached the throne room. Percy approached Zeus and Poseidon and offered the Bolt to his other Uncle. Meanwhile I stood at the doorway, loathing in anger. Zeus leaves after what feels like forever and Poseidon looks at me briefly before muttering one last thing to Percy, which he goes pale at.

I don't even ask what that was about.

After their talk, Percy and I catch a bus to Percy's apartment building. And in his apartment, we find Percy's Mom.

Tears and Hugs went all around. Sally Jackson cried and hugged Percy, and then she hugged me.  
>My Dad and Percy's Mom know each other pretty well ever since Percy and I became friends back at Yancy, so it wasn't weird being there since we know each other.<p>

Anyways, we told Ms. Jackson about Percy's quest and how we retrieved the Bolt. Then the two discussed something about Gabe and the head of Medusa.

Then we were sent back to Camp.

And I would've felt truly at home if it weren't for the fact people were eyeing me. Word got out I was the Son of Hecate and I was claimed. The unclaimed kids in Hermes cabin hated me now.

Hecate didn't have a cabin, so Chiron made me sleep in the Big House whilst I was at Camp. I've decided to stay with my Dad. I told him everything via another Dream Message.

'I'm proud of you,' Haldrian had said, 'I'll see you soon.'

That was one highlight of the year. The other was my first commemorative bead on my personal leather necklace. The bead was a hologram of a Trident, to symbolise the first Son of Poseidon at Camp Half Blood, and the quest he undertook to recover the Lightning Bolt.

Then the Campers celebrated. A lot.  
>Then Grover got his searcher's license so he could find the Lost God, Pan.<p>

Fourth of July fireworks rolled around. Apparently, they were a sight to behold. The Hephaestus kids make the fireworks come to life with the powers of animation. At one point, Heracles fought the Nemean Lion and they exploded into lots of colours.

Annabeth told us the finale as she laid out a picnic blanket for us to sit on; it was a lot of Spartan warriors fighting before they exploded into hundreds of colours.

Grover walks up to us to say goodbye, 'Well, I'm off, I just came to say...well you know...'

We all turn to him, getting up to hug him one-by-one.

Annabeth told him to keep his fake feet on.

Percy asked where was going to search first.

'Kind of a secret,' Grover said, blushing, 'Wish you guys could come with me, y'know, humans and Pan...'

'We understand, Grover' Violet said

'Go enough cans for the trip?' Annabeth asked,

'Yeah'

'And you remembered your reed pipes?'

'Geez Annabeth' he grumbled, but he didn't sound annoyed. 'You're starting to sound like an old Mamma Goat.' And with that, Grover gave us all another hug and we waved goodbye as he walked off into the forest.

Soon it was the last day of Camp and Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Violet approaches me. 'So,' she said, 'Going away for the year?'

I nodded, feeling a little disappointed that I wouldn't be seeing anyone for most of year. Except maybe Percy.

Violet holds out her arm with a smile, 'Friends?'

I take her hand and shake it, 'I thought we were friends already.'

Violet shoved me playfully, 'Fine, we were already friends.' She smiles at me; her dark hair looks bright in the sun.

I shift uncomfortably. 'I'm going to find Percy, I'm getting worried.'

Violet frowns and looks toward the forest, 'I think Percy went with Luke to the forest a little while ago, don't be long, something doesn't feel right.'

'Okay bye,'

'Well, see ya.'

And with that, I jogged into the forest, with nothing but my magic to aid me.

I was too late, Percy was on the ground, at the lake where we played CTF, a hole in his sword hand and Luke was nowhere to be seen.

'Percy!' I shouted. I ran over to his side and picked him up as best as I could. He was pretty heavy. And green. I ran out of the forest, calling for help.

Chiron and Annabeth ran out of the big house, Chiron in his centaur form. In this form his stallion (lower half) was white and his face from his human half; was really worried.

Chiron helped me get Percy into the infirmary; he nursed Percy to health, while I told them what I saw.

Eventually, Percy woke and his skin took its normal tone again. He was no longer green.

He told us the story after a mouthful of Ambrosia. Luke was actually evil and conspiring against the Gods, to resurrect the Lord of Time; Kronos. Then he was stung by a Pit Scorpion.

Chiron seemed eager to keep Percy at camp, but Percy wouldn't take 'yes' for an answer.

Chiron left and Percy and Annabeth walked to the porch. I had to help Percy so he wouldn't collapse.

'What now?' Annabeth asked.

Percy replied; 'Simple, we go find Grover and after that we'll all find Luke when the five of us are back at camp'

'All of us?' I couldn't believe my ears.

'Of course,' Annabeth said, 'We can't leave our friends behind,'

'Alright then,' I grinned, 'We'll ask for a quest'

'That's awesome' Percy said.

'And if we don't get one, we'll sneak out. Got it?' Damn Annabeth was smart.

We all agreed and high-fived. Grover and Violet will be told about this later. Violet might take the news badly, but it was worth a try.

Percy agreed to pass the message on before he left. Annabeth joined her family and left and soon after that, Percy and I left for Manhattan together, and went our separate ways after that.

**Alright! Book one finished! A new character will be joining our heroes soon!  
>Sorry guys, there was meant to be a triple update, but Chapter 9 is still being worked on and Chapter 10 I haven't started. Until then;<strong> **Magyk-Foal1, out.**


End file.
